The Daughter of Evil
by yumiko.akira.908
Summary: Bueno, esta es una onee-short... muy muy corta xD, sobre la primera cancion de la Saga ¡Story of Evil! lo sé mal summary ;w;


_**Ñaaaaaaaaaa, ;w; anoche me inspiré escuchando esta canción tan genial y comencé a escribir Cx, sé que es muy corto pero… no sé, me gustó como quedó… sería una onee-short muy peque xD y puede que luego la siga o la modifique nwn ¡dejen sus opiniones! Se los agradecería mucho…**_

_**PD: Vocaloid no me pertenece (ya quisiera owo)**_

_**The Daughter of Evil. **_

Hace mucho mucho tiempo, existía un reino en tierras desconocidas, un reino que solo podía ser gobernado por una joven tirana de 14 años.

Pequeña mujerzuela de cabellos rubios y cortos, apariencia de una niña muy dulce y tierna, totalmente lo contrario a lo que realmente era. Orgullosa, malvada, sinvergüenza y terriblemente sádica ante los ojos del pueblo pero una joven de buen corazón, amable y amorosa ante los ojos de un sirviente con un rostro muy similar a ella.

El reino quedó a cargo de dicha princesa cuando sus padres decidieron salir de viaje y nunca mas volver. Ellos, incluso sabiendo todo lo que su hija era capás de hacer, fingieron no darle importancia y su partida quedó marcada para la vida del pueblo.

La pequeña joven cuyo nombre era Rin vivía prácticamente en una vida llena de lujos, los sillones mas caros, interminable personal de limpieza, un caballo llamado Josephine y todo aquello que ella deseara tener. Todas las leyes y ordenes eran hechas por ella, y aquella persona que cuestionara su palabra, prácticamente era "eliminado".

"Vamos, arrodillense ante mí."

Niña de mala espina, igual a una flor, que esconde sorpresas debajo de sus pétalos, pobre aquél que intenta averiguarlas.

Una de las sorpresas mas importantes fue cuando se descubrió que su negro corazón latía fuertemente por el príncipe del reino encontrado al otro lado del mar. Joven muy alto y cabellos azules como sus ojos. Incluso le mandó una carta de matrimonio, carta que fue rechazada, ya que él amaba a una joven campesina del reino vecino, el reino de las personas con cabellos verdes. Ella, destrozada, llamó a su fiel sirviente y dio la orden.

"Matad a todos aquellos con cabellos verdes en el reino vecino, y tu matarás a esa chica."

Muchas vidas inocentes fueron perdidas a causa del egoísmo y celos de la princesa Rin. Muchas personas derramaron sus lágrimas sobre los cuerpos de los heridos y asesinados. El sufrimiento, impotencia e incluso la desesperación invadió al pueblo de la tirana. Inclusive su fiel sirviente, lloró en silencio. Pero como era de esperarse, ese sufrimiento ni siquiera apareció en la princesa, que muy alegre espera la merienda esa misma tarde.

"¡Ah!, ¡Es hora de la merienda!"

Niña insensible, sádica y terriblemente egoísta, esas fueron las palabras con las que el reino la nombraba. El numero de personas que tenía un profundo rencor hacia ella iba aumentando, numero que preocupaba a su querido hermano, el sirviente.

"¡Que ella no se salga con la suya! ¡Ella debe pagar por toda la sangre derramada!"

Y así fue, como las personas se levantaron. Todo fue organizado por una mujer de armadura carmesí, que ante la venganza de su hermana ella esta dispuesta a matar a la tirana. Las personas que se unían a la causa de la joven era cada vez mayores, hasta que todo el pueblo estaba en contra de Rin.

Los soldados intentaron detener al pueblo, pero la fuerza del ejercito campesino era mucho mas grande y lograron derrocar a todo soldado en ese castillo. Todos los sirvientes habían escapado, inclusive el mas querido por la princesa abandonó el castillo. Solo se encontraba la tirana en ese lugar, en el balcón de su habitación esperando a que se la lleven y su condena sea dada.

"No me arrepiento de nada" y se escuchó el sonido de las puertas principales abrirse

"No me arrepiento de nada" el sonido de los pies de dos personas subiendo las escalera era cada vez mayor.

"Tuve una vida con todo lo que podía desear" fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que ese balcón haya sido invadido por la mujer detrás de todo el levantamiento y el joven de cabellos azules que quería vengar a su amada ya fallecida.

"Incluso... si me espera lo peor para el final..."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

El castigo de la princesa iba a ser a la seis de la tarde, ella, desde una celda, podía ver una alfombra roja que iba directamente hacia el lugar donde iba a ser ejecutada.

"Al fin llegará el final de la tirana" repetía la gente una y otra vez. A la hora anunciada todos aquellos que vivían en el reino estaban presentes, nadie quería perderselo.

Y así fue como... hace mucho mucho tiempo... en el reino de la profunda traición, el reino amarillo, fue gobernado por una persona, y ella fue Rin, la princesa de catorce años de edad.

Ella caminaba con un aura neutra hasta que su momento llegó. Y sin mirar a lo presentes, lo ultimo que dijo fue...

...

...

...

"¡Ah!, ¡Es hora de la merienda!"

_**Nyaaaaaa espero que les haya gustado Cx, dejen sus opiniones personales… incluso si no les gustó háganmelo saber ^^**_

_**Yumi-chan.**_


End file.
